7 Días
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Ese era el número disponible para Sasuke Uchiha, quien había hecho algo que podría ser la ruptura de su relación con la Hinata Hyuga. -Road To Ninja-
1. Empieza La Sentencia

**Hello People! **

**Quise crear este Mini-Fic**

**Estilo Road To Ninja**

**¡Hell Yeah! Siempre me ha gustado una Hinata vengativa**

**Y mediante este Fic Cumpliré mi Deseo...¡Que Emoción! **

**Espero que disfruten la Lectura **

_**Disclaimer: M.K. es dueño universal del mundo de Naruto, de la cual tristemente a formado parte de mi realidad.**_

* * *

**7 Días **

Ese era el número disponible para Sasuke Uchiha, quien había hecho algo

que podría ser la ruptura de su relación con la Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: Empieza La Sentencia **

Era mas que obvio que el que mas disfrutaba de la manera en como sus labios se saboreaban entre sí con una pasión compartida, era Sasuke Uchiha. El, que de por si, era un pervertido de primera calidad, que siempre estaba muy popular entre las mujeres, las cuales serían su eterna debilidad. Tuvo la 'dicha' de gustarle la chica mas seca, fría y con un carácter terrible. Pero aun así, ella era lo que el eso no había duda.

Aun le parecía increíble que después de tantos rechazos, unos vergonzosos y otros no tanto;ella le había dado el sí. Era el bastardo con mas suerte del mundo. Y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia nunca dejaba su rostro, después de todo era dueño de semejante mujer.

Por que era claro que, le había echado las miradas a la Hyuga mayor, era toda una chica con poder, siempre tenía en mente lo que quería y lograba su cometido. Era provocadora pero difícil, ese ultimo detalle era lo que lo volvía loco. Hasta que descubrió que le encantaban sus labios, ese era el contacto preferido de él.

A pesar de que ella era más dura que una roca, su boca era cálida, dulce quizás. Las reacciones de su cuerpo eran tan contradictorias a lo que ella actuaba. Mientra más conocía de ella mas se enamoraba, le fascinaba como era ella. Desde el primer momento, supo que ella sería el reto de su vida, y no se equivoco.

Recibió golpes, insultos, un orgullo herido, y miles de espinas de rosas incrustadas en su piel. Sin embargo el sabía que algo así debía de esperarse. La chica nunca se la daría fácil como las demás. Con seguridad podía decir que, por lo único que había trabajado como burro, era por conquistarla.

La batalla había sido dura, pero valió la pena...

Y vaya que lo fue, la manera en como ella pegaba su cuerpo rogando silenciosamente por más contacto con él era la mejor de las sensaciones. Acariciar la piel de su pierna tan lentamente como hacía su palma, era suficiente para excitarlo a él. Aquel era el perfecto resultado de muchos delirios, y moretones. Tocarla de la manera en que lo hacía en esos instantes.

Las manos de ella apretaban las raíces de su negro cabello, lo sentía, y le fascinaba saber que ella buscaba mas contacto con el, aferrándose de esa manera solo le confirmaba que lo necesitaba de la misma manera que el. ¿Como no estar orgulloso de eso? El lo estaba...

Tomo a la chica por los muslos, en el proceso alzándola para que ella se apegara mas a él. Mientras el alzaba la cabeza, y ella lo tomaba por los pómulos para profundizar el contacto con sus lenguas, después de que ella cerrara sus piernas en las caderas masculinas.

Estaban en la solitaria casa de Sasuke, después de un día en la escuela, ellos habían decido darse un poco de tiempo entre ellos, ya que a pesar de que había pasado un día sin verse, para esa pareja en particular se le era complicado el no estar juntos, o mas bien, mantener las manos quietas.

_¿Verdad,Sasuke?_

Ahora mismo, en esos instantes que trataban de llegar entre, mares pasionales y llenos de lujurias. Hasta la habitación del Uchiha menor. Es que las cosas se estaban volviendo mas calientes entre ellos. En la atmósfera se notaba, en el leve sudor que se escapaba en el uniforme escolar, y que era visible en la piel de ambos jóvenes.

Con un gesto casi violento, Hinata abrió la puerta de la habitación. A pesar de que no fue un gesto, tan femenino que digamos. Le subió la calentura al Uchiha, que con una sonrisa maliciosa, ataco sus labios como fuerza pasional, la cual fue correspondida por la chica, cuando esta le quito el saco del uniforme, centrándose pronto en tratar de desaparecer la camisa de el tirando con fuerza de los botones.

Y mientras los dos se volvían salvajes al momento de quitarse la ropa el uno al otro. Cosa que no le molesto a ninguno. Su manera era por demás un gesto tipo afrodisíaco. En tiempo récord, el pelinegro estaba sin camisa, mientras tocaba el cuerpo de la chica que solo estaba con su falda. Sasuke quería deshacerse de aquella prenda.

Cuando lo hizo... Fue El momento Que Marcaría Su Pena de Vida.

-¿Ositos?- fue lo que digo.- ¿Tienes ropa interior de ositos?- dicho eso, fue seguido de una leve risa, mientras se separaba de ella para verla mejor.-Eres una mujer con bragas de niña.- hizo una pequeña burla. Pero no lo podía evitar, sin duda fue una sorpresa. Entonces al ver a la cara sonrojada de ella, hizo que su risa fuera mas estruendosa. Hasta el punto de no poder parar.

Hinata por otra parte irguió. Estaba a punto de que su creciente enojo saliera a flote y de la peor de las maneras existentes. ¿Como se atrevía a burlarse de esa manera? Aunque claro, algo así era de esperarse. Jamas se había sentido tan humillada. Así que, alisto su mano derecha, para darle en pleno rostro. Tanto fue el impacto deseado que el chico cayo al suelo; el cual, aun no paraba de reírse.

-Oh Vamos Hina, no te pongas de esa manera.- le dijo el pelinegro, quien aun trataba de frenar su risa, aunque ya era tarde, las cosas estaban complicadas, demasiado para el. Vio como la chica, recogía y se ponía sus prendas. -No te preocupes no diré tu infantil secreto.- con sus palabras el no se daba cuenta de que la broma se estaba volviendo demasiado en serio, y la condena estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Hinata por otro lado, estaba muy lejos de contentarse. Una humillación de esa manera fue lo mas que pudo soportar. ¿Como ella se puede enamorar de alguien que se burlaba de ella con tanta facilidad? Y a pesar de que era una persona de carácter fuerte, se sentía gravemente herida... cosa que no podía entender. Pues un golpe a la cara del Uchiha era suficiente para ella sentirse una triunfadora, pero en esos instantes se sentía muy mal. Y cada minuto que pasaba la hacia sentir peor. Tenía que alejarse...

-Hinata..- escucho llamar.- ¿A donde vas?- se puso en pie. La chica al voltear a verlo, con ese coraje solo le dijo una cosa.

-Eres un imbécil.-tan dura fue su voz, que retumbo en su ser.-Pero mas lo soy yo, por creer que tu eras un verdadero hombre.-

-Hina..-

-¡Callate! No quiero escuchar tus estupideces.-

-Oye...No se que fue lo que pasó.-dijo Sasuke, luchando por no ser ignorado.- En un momento íbamos bien..y ahora me odias. No entiendo a las mujeres con sus estados bipolares.-

-¡Uchiha! Me tienes harta. Mirame bien, por que sera la ultima vez que me veas aquí...-

-No seas dramática. Nos veremos siempre, tontita.- dijo.- Vamos para la misma escuela...-

La chica se contuvo para no asaltarle encima y causarle una masacre. En vez de eso, algo en su interior la obligaba a tener un poco de compasión. Pero no... Si tanto el se interesaba en ella, como siempre alardeaba, era mejor hacerlo sufrir por un poco de tiempo. ¿No?

-Tienes 7 días...- dijo.- Exactamente una semana, para tratar de conquistarme...-

-¿De que hablas?-dijo el, completamente confundido.

Sin embargo, la peliazul ya estaba con un pie afuera de la propiedad Uchiha, con un Sasuke semi desnudo siguiéndola confundido. ¿Que ella le quería decir con todo aquello?

-Hinata...- llamo tras de ella.

-7 días.. Uchiha.-dijo.-Cuando expire ese tiempo. Olvídate de mi...que yo haré lo mismo.-

A partir de el día después de ese... Empezaría la semana mas tortuosa para Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno. Esta Mini Serie empezo de lo mas chula...**

**¿No Creen?**

**Quiero disculparme Por No Haber Aparecido Hasta Ahora**

**Ciertas Cosas No Han Estado En Control En Mi Hogar**

**So... Mientras pueda comprare tiempo para venir a complacerlos. :3**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura! :D**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	2. Día 1: Globos

**Me Gustaría Saber Como Es Que Tienen El Talento De Hacer Feliz A Una Humilde Escritora Como Yo...**

**Admito que nunca pensé que serian tantos los que en el primer Capitulo estarían de esa manera**

**De Verdad Que muchas Gracias ^-^**

**Ahora El Momento Mas Esperado...**

_**Disclaimer: El Mundo De Naruto Salio de La Mente de M.K. Yo Solo Soy Una De Las Miles De Personas Que Lo Disfrutan Haciendo Fics.**_

**.**

* * *

**7 Días**

Ese era el número disponible para Sasuke Uchiha, quien había hecho algo

que podría ser la ruptura de su relación con la Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

** Capítulo 2: Día 1: Globos **

Sasuke Uchiha tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Caminaba hacia la casa de su novia. Ya que ayer no había sido un día muy agradable, al parecer aun estaba molesta con lo que había pasado en su casa hace dos días. A pesar de todo el iba a hacer el esfuerzo por contentarla. De solo recordar como había sido el día de ayer, pensaba que realmente era necesario.

_"...Estaba estupefacto. Había ido a las 10 de la mañana a casa de Hinata, para invitarla a dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque, y de vez, si podían retomar el día de ayer. Con una sonrisa pervertida, toco el timbre de la puerta de la casa de su 'sensual' novia. Con las manos en sus bolsillos, y su expresión de chico seductor, espero unos segundos antes de que la peliazul apareciera con una ropa ajustada, y un poco sudada._

_Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su novia en ropa de yoga, pero vaya que le quedaba bien. Sus ojos negros viajaron por la anatomía femenina que estaba frente a él._

_-Si así es como recibes, tocare tu puerta cada dos segundos.- le dijo el._

_-¿Que se le ofrece?- pregunto ella, al tiempo que lo miraba de manera indiferente. A Sasuke no le trajo buena vibra la manera tan seca en que lo miro. Pero ni modo 'Ella era así', fue lo que se dijo así mismo._

_-Vine a invitarte a dar un paseo.-fue lo que le dijo.-Tengo ganas de perderme contigo...- al decir aquello su voz bajo, mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso._

_Sin embargo, Hinata tenía otros planes por su cuenta, pues cuando menos se lo espero el Uchiha, la chica lo empujó alejándolo de ella, de manera tan abrupta que casi se le escapaba el aire. Sin duda alguna, esa reacción no significaba nada bueno. _

_-No quiero salir contigo.- ella la dijo aquello como si rechazarlo fuera lo mas simple del mundo.-Te pido que te vayas, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.- pero justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, el pelinegro se interpuso._

_-¿Todavía estas enojada conmigo?- le atino a preguntarle, observándola muy fijamente._

_-¿Tengo que sacarte a golpes para que te largues?- a este punto ambos ya sabían que la Hyuga estaba a muy poco de perder la paciencia.-Te lo dije muy claro ayer. El tiempo corre, y cuando menos te lo esperes ya no podrás ni llamarme por mi nombre.- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de empujarlo nuevamente para ella poder cerrar la puerta cómodamente..." _

Y eso era lo que había pasado el día de ayer, ademas de claro, que paso llamándola por teléfono. Entonces comprendió que el coraje iba muy en serio, claro si ella solo le había dicho que tenías _7 Días, _lo cual significaba que los enojos de ella era casi eternos.

-Menos mal que ella tuvo la delicadeza de decirme.- ese fue la 'inocente' conclusión a la que había llegado.

Ahora, con eso en claro. Sasuke había tomado la decisión de quitarle el coraje, haciéndole un pequeño detalle desde lo mas profundo de su corazón. Lo había estado pensando, mientras caminaba pasivamente por los pequeños negocios. Con su lógica, y conocimiento 'avanzado' sobre mujeres. Sabía muy bien que a ellas les gustaban los detalles coloridos. Y a pesar de que Hinata no era una chica que soñaban cosas rosas la mayoría del tiempo. Seguía siendo una mujer, y como toda le gustaban las atenciones.

Solo por complacerla, entró a la tienda de globos, y compró una docena de ellos. Cada uno grande y colorido. Suficiente para llamar la atención de todos en particular, pero el solo quería la atención de ella, su agrado y visto bueno. Así de paso ella le daba el merecido beso que el desde hace 3 días ha estado delirando.

Tanta imaginación tenía el pobre pelinegro, y lo peor de todo. Es que el estaba muy lejos de la realidad...De la cruda realidad que el mismo se había impuesto, al segundo de burlarse de ella.

Nuevamente diviso la casa de ella, así que solo tenía tocar la puerta. Y rogar a Kami que ella este de muy buen humor. Toco la puerta, puso en el rostro su sonrisa mas brillante. Con los hermosos globos flotando tan gloriosamente. Estaba seguro de que le iba a gustar.

-Tú otra vez...- escucho a la chica murmurar cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-Y las veces que sean necesarias...-siguió sonriendo a la chica.

-¿Ahora que quieres?- dijo ella.-Te había dicho que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.-

-¿Ni siquiera un valioso minuto de tu preciado tiempo me puede ser dedicado?- pregunto el, persuadiéndola.

En respuesta ella solo rodó los ojos. -Como sea.- dijo.-¿Que rayos quieres ahora?-

-Solo este pequeño obsequio...- le paso los globos. -Así te alegra el día, y se te pasa el enojo.- sonrió.

-¿Mi enojo?- pregunto ella mientras veía los globos.

-Hai.- dijo.- Supongo que aun estas molesta por lo de tus bragas, así que fui a comprarte unos globos para que no estés molesta.- esa fue la explicación del chico. Una muy pobre... y lo suficiente para marcar la sentencia.

-¿Así que creías que mi enojo se iría por unos globos?- dijo ella al tiempo que salía de su casa.

-Esa era la idea.-dijo el Uchiha, orgulloso de lo que había hecho con su 'gran' idea.

-Entonces mi enojo se iría así...-Hinata libero los globos, cada uno ascendiendo hasta el cielo. Sasuke los miro irse a cada uno, alejándose cada vez de ser rescatados. Pero cuando volteo a ver a la chica. Esta procedió a soltarle una sonora cachetada, la cual fue suficiente como para que el chico volteara su rostro.

-¿Que te crees que soy? Una niña...- le dijo ella con su ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, si tenías bragas de ositos.- murmuro sin evitarlo el chico. Al ver la como ella hacía sonar su nudillos,supo que había cometido una mayor una estupidez un terrible escalofrío bajo por su columna. Lo más inteligente que podía hacer era correr por su vida...

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, como les prometí a mis lectores. Llegué para hacerlos Feliz... :D**

**Aquí Está el primer Intento de Sasuke.. **

**Es medio anormal, ¿no? xD**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, y que se hayan reído con la poca suerte de este Uchiha**

**¡Nos Vemos Pronto Mis Lectores! :3**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	3. Día 2: Peluches Con Dulce

**¡Konichiwa! ^-^ **

**Gracias A Todos Los Maravillosos Lectores **

**Por sacar el tiempo para leer mis escritos**

**Mas aun en dejar un comentario. :3**

**Llegue nuevamente con este Capítulo **

**¿Que Hará Sasuke Ahora? **

**Los sabrán a continuación... :D**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son única y exclusivamente de M.K.**_

* * *

**7 Días**

Ese era el número disponible para Sasuke Uchiha, quien había hecho algo

que podría ser la ruptura de su relación con Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

**Capítulo 3: Día 2: Peluches Con Dulce **

-Si los globos no funcionaron...-pensaba en voz alta el pelinegro.- Eso quiere decir que tengo que hacer algo mas romántico, algo por lo que ella se derrita.- acostado en su cama, con su torso descubierto, ese día en la mañana, simplemente había descansado un poco menos para poder encontrar la idea perfecta.

Después de el día de ayer, con los globos al aire, y el golpe que había recibido, del cual solo lo cubrió con una banda. Se había dado cuenta que tenía que sacar mejores ideas, más grandes y llamativas. Todo eso, claro si quería el perdón de la chica.

Sin embargo, ¿que era lo mejor que podía hacer?

Buscaba una buena idea... Pero hasta ahora, su sacrificio de levantarse temprano no había sido algo productivo. Necesitaba ideas urgente. ¿Pero que?

Con un bufido frustrado, se levantó para estirase por unos segundos. Para luego dirigirse a la cocina de su casa. Quizás si tapaba el hoyo negro en su estomago, las ideas aparezcan.

Había llegado rápidamente a buscar lo necesario para hacerse un té negro. Miró hacia la ventana preguntándose, muchas cosas. Más aun como él parecía extrañarla. Sabía como ella era, pero si estaba molesta con él. Seguramente sería por algo que tenga mucho peso.

¿Tan Grave Había Sido Su Falta?

El sonido de la tetera lo despertó de su pensamientos. Ya estaba listo la primera parte de su desayuno. Sabía muy bien que su querida madre dejaba unos onigiris específicamente para el. Con Itachi en el extranjero, ya no tenía que luchar por su comida.

Cuando había abierto la puerta del refrigerador, visualizo la comida casera de su querida madre, pero también había visto algo que le ayudo a encender el foco.

-¿Chocolates?- dijo, mientras veía una caja de aquel dulce. El podía regalarle unos chocolates a Hinata. Por que ¿A quien no le gusta el chocolate? Esa era una de las cosas que las chicas no se podían resistir a él. Ni siquiera Hinata.

Con una sonrisa tomó la caja notando que estaba casi vacía.¿De quien sería aquello?Seguramente su padre le había regalado la caja a su madre.

En ese momento, su sonrisa se congelo. Dio un vistazo al reloj. Las 11:00. Si su madre no estaba en la cocina, y había silencio en la casa. Eso significaba que...

-¡Kami-sama! ¡No!- no era fácil para ningún joven imaginar que sus padres aun hacían 'Travesuras'.

.

.

Después de que su mal pensada mente lo traicionara con algo que quizás nunca olvidaría. Había decidido pasar por una tienda de dulces. En busca de los mas sabrosos chocolate. No pidió ayuda, si quería presumir de algo era de eso. Después de todo, ya era un 'playboy' retirado. Experiencia de más tenía en ese campo de afrodisíacos para féminas.

Tomo una caja azul royal, pagando por ella para ir caminando hacía su próximo destino. Ese era la idea..Hasta que encontró algo más en el camino. En una vitrina se encontraba en exposición un oso de peluche, a lo que se pudo juzgar en el rango visual se veía cómodo.

-Y abrazable...- dijo Sasuke con una expresión de 'sabiduría'. Entonces pensó, si Hinata usaba bragas de oso. Eso quería decir que a ella le gustaban mucho, ¿no?

-Eres un genio Sasuke.- se había dicho el pelinegro cuando salió de la tienda con el oso y la caja de chocolates aun lado. Seguro de si mismo estaba, que tan pronto ella lo vea con esos grandiosos regalos, el enojo se iría. Y todo como si nada... Ya ansiaba abrazarla, y besarle. Y simplemente pasar sus días con ella.

Toco la puerta como pudo. Segundos después aparecía la chica.

-Mira lo que te traje.- le dijo el contento.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miraba fijamente.

-¿No te gusta?- se aventuro a preguntar.- Traje chocolate..-le mostró la caja.- Lo mas deliciosos del país.- se la pasó.

Esta tomo la caja mientras los miraba; cosa que le mando una buena señal a él.

-Y este oso...-se lo enseñó.- Lo vi y pensé que sería perfecto para ti.- le dijo.- Espero que te guste...- se quedo tranquilo esperando respuesta.

La chica miro los regalos, seguramente le habrían costado mucho. La intención de por sí fue lo mas que le agrado, y a pesar de que no era una típica chica que chillaba de emoción cuando su pareja le regalaba algo. No pudo evitar emocionarse, y pensar que, a pesar de todo. Sasuke si tenía buenas intenciones; y que no siempre era un pervertido que solo...

-Ademas pensé que podría combinar muy bien con tu ropa secreta.- le dijo en tono picarón mas bajito.

-¿De que rayos hablas?- le hablo ella totalmente confundida. ¿Ahora con que locura saldría este personaje?

-Ya sabes...- dijo el acercándose peligrosamente hacía ella. -Si tienes tiempo me puedes modelar con el osos... y los ositos de tus bragas.-

El coraje en la chica convulsionó nuevamente. Podía hacerle todos los regalos que quisiera, pero con sus estupideces lo echaría todo a perder. Así que, con fingida tranquilidad abrió la caja de los chocolates. Para que después se estamparan en la linda cara del Uchiha, cuando este menos se lo esperaba.

-Eso es lo que pienso de tu querido desfile...- dijo esta.-Eso no es todo...- tomando el oso por unas de las orejas, camino hasta en medio de la calle. Y sacando un encendedor de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos, le dio fuego al peluche, que lentamente empezó a desintegrarse.

Todo eso paso frente a el...

Estaba completamente estupefacto. La expresión en su cara, embarrada de chocolate, lo evidenciaba. Vio como ella le paso por el lado para entrar a su casa, como, si no hubiera un peluche quemándose en medio de la calle.

-Entonces, ¿no te gusto?- le pregunto Sasuke. La respuesta que recibió fue cerrar la puerta sonoramente, haciendo que Sasuke se hundiera de hombros. Esto si que no se lo esperaba. Volvió su vista al peluche, las llamas consumiéndolo...

¿Y ahora que había hecho mal?

.

.

Mientras tanto, la chica en el interior de su hogar se sentía decepcionada, ademas de que seguía dolida. Al parecer nunca se libraría de "los ositos". Se cruzo de brazos, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

-Pensar que le iba a dar las gracias...- fue lo que pronunció con cierta amargura,mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

**Es que este Sasuke no sale de una para meterse en otra**

**Tiene un talento tan increíble para meter la pata..**

**Me da hasta penita..**

**Pero Nah! Que sufra por weon! **

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. :3**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	4. Día 3: Manual

**¡Aloha! **

**He llegado Nuevamente con el capítulo **

**De Este Mini-Fic. **

**Que En Mi Opinión Es uno de los mejores**

**Proyectos Que He Hecho. :3**

**Espero que siga como va..**

**Y que claro que ustedes los lectores sigan disfrutando de el... **

**Disclaimer: M.K. es dueño del mundo de Naruto y sus personajes.**

* * *

**7 Días**

Ese era el número disponible para Sasuke Uchiha,

quien había hecho algo que podría ser la ruptura de su relación con Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

**Capítulo 4: Día 3: Manual**

-¿Que debería hacer ahora?- se preguntó el Uchiha, quien estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor de su casa. Terminaba de limpiarse la cara, la cual fue victima de un 'dulce' ataque.

Sin duda alguna, el pelinegro pensaba que estaba a punto del fracaso. ¿Que podía hacer feliz a Hinata? ¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo mal? No lo entendía. Pensaba que los chocolates y el adorable oso, iba a ser algo que iba a dar resultado. Pero al parecer no fue así. Estaba casi seguro de que iba a lograr su cometido.

Tenía que pensar realmente bien que debía hacer. Una excelente idea tenía que cruzar por su cabeza. Por una vez en su vida, tenía que ser un poco mas inteligente de lo acostumbrado. Pasaron unos dos minutos cuando el Uchiha decidió algo...

-En esta casa no se puede pensar.- dijo exasperado. La realidad era que había pensando en blanco todo este tiempo... Así que tomando su chaqueta verde, salio de su casa para empezar a caminar por las concurridas calles del comercio. Pudiera ser que un poco de aire fresco, causara el efecto de refrescar sus románticas neuronas.

El aire del atardecer le daba, mientras caminaba de manera pasiva, solo pasando entre las personas que llegaban alegre de sus compras.

-...Me parece un buen libro.- una voz muy conocida llego a oídos del Uchiha.-Es como empezar bien una relación.-siguió.

-¿Y crees que sea efectivo?-pregunto una voz femenina, muy conocida a decir verdad.

-Bueno, según las criticas de los profesionales se dice que hasta la pareja con los peores problemas pueden resolver sus conflictos gracias a los consejos escritos en este libro.-

Sasuke no tuvo que escuchar nada mas; al escuchar esa ultima oración, solo tuvo que voltearse y mirar a las mujeres, compañeras de escuela, quienes salían de la librería. Ellas eran Sakura y Tenten.

-Hermosas damas...- saludo el de esa manera tan galante.

Las chicas al recibir el cumplido del guapo pelinegro, se sonrojaron de igual manera, mientras lo saludaban de vuelta. El Uchiha, miro que en las manos de Sakura, la chica del cabello rosa, había un libro de color rojo. Seguramente esa publicación era el tema de su conversación.

-¿Que tienes ahí, mi linda flor de cerezo? Se ve interesante...- le dijo el casual.

-Ah... bueno, es un libro un poco aburrido para ti.- le dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-No lo creo. Eres una chica inteligente, tu elección de lectura no sería aburrido. ¿Verdad?- dijo.

-Por su puesto que no...-dijo.- Solo pienso que, a Sasuke-kun no le interesaría leer un libro sobre temas de...pareja.- dijo ella un poco tímida.

-Me llama la atención.- fue la respuesta de él, ni siquiera se inmutó. Sin embargo, tanto la pelirosa como la castaña, Tenten, quedaron impactadas con esa noticia. ¿Que rayos iba a hacer Sasuke con un libro?

-Creo que no tendrías problema en prestármelo por un día...- no le pregunto. Al tiempo que lo tomaba y leía el tema.

_"Problemas En Las Relaciones..." _

-La verdad es que...-titubeaba ella entre la oración que quería decir.

-¿Lo necesitas con urgencia?-

-No, demo...-

-¡Bien! Te lo devolvere mañana.- con eso en dicho y sin ella poder hacer algo. Ambas chicas vieron, como el atractivo Uchiha se alejaba de ellas con el libro en sus manos.

-Recién lo compras y te lo quitan...-le dijo Tenten a su amiga, quien aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. -Si que tiene un talento en obtener lo que quiere.-

.

Ahora que le habían prestado un juguete nuevo; Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama, pasando los capítulos de cada sección de ese manual. Y hasta ahora no había encontrado algo que le llamara la atención. La verdad era que presumía el saber como eran las conquistas...

-Parece que este libro fue escrito por mí.- comento al aire.-Todo lo que esta aquí lo he hecho..-

Esa era la verdad del asunto; el Uchiha ya se estaba aburriendo, de ese manual donde lo único que decían eran 'Tips' que no eran novedosos para su carrera de casanova. Y claro, de adelantado sabía que eso no iba funcionar con Hinata Hyuga. Si no encontraba algo entre esas paginas, entonces, podría decir que había perdido le tiempo de manera miserable. Todo eso pensaba hasta que...

_'Como Controlar El Temperamento' _

Se levanto de improvisto de esa cama, mientras volvía a leer el tema de ese capítulo. Lentamente, en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa. Había llegado a un capítulo que posiblemente sería la salida a sus problemas.

.

-¡Hinata!- llamó el chico pelinegro, mientras tocaba la puerta. Estaba emocionado. Tenía ganas de mostrarle lo que, quizas sería, la solución mas perfecta de todas las que existiesen.

-No se quien te crees que eres para venir a mi casa a gritar y hacer alboroto.- salió ella con el enojo mas encendido que nunca.

-¡Espera!- dijo el.- No te enojes, que te hará daño.- le dijo él.

-¿Seras idiota?- dijo ella.- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con mi salud?- le dijo ella.

-En le manual dice que muchos enojos entre parejas, puede aumentar la probabilidad de un paro cardíaco.- expreso el.

La chica por otro lado, estaba totalmente perdida. ¿Se habrá dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza?

-¿De que manual hablas?- pregunto.

-Este.- le enseño orgulloso el libro rojo.

Una vena en la frente resalto.- Eso es para niñas fresitas.- dijo ella.-Ese tipo de...estupideces. Se las creería a alguien como a Haruno.- dijo la Hyuga.- Estas cayendo bajo, Uchiha.- se iba a voltear para regresar a su casa, pero fue detenida por el chico.

-Espera. No es para mí.- dijo.- Lo estaba leyendo pensando mas bien en ti.-

-¿En mi?-dijo ella.-Yo no necesito consejos de mujeres que quizás tenían problemas, y están solteronas en estos instantes.-

-Uno nunca sabe, puede que te ayude.-tentó el chico.

-¿Y terminar así de anormal como tu?-dijo.-Paso. Ahora vete de aquí. Estas haciendo perder mi tiempo.-dijo.

-¡Esto es importante!-insistió como niño pequeño.-Así nuestra sensual relación estará a salvo.-

-Mira si estas con esa actitud. Desde ahora te digo, que soy mucho Bacon para poco huevo.-con eso en dicho, dejando a un Uchiha sorprendido y con un manual sin uso.

Sin duda ese día había perdido el tiempo de la peor manera. Sintiéndose mas idiota que de costumbre, y sin lograr nada con su novia. Ahora solo le faltaban 4 días...

.

.

**Bueno espero que les Haya Gustado**

**Gracias a Ustedes Los Lectores Que Adoran**

**Este Mini Fic Que Es Comedia Pura**

**Son los mejores :D**

**De Verdad... :3**

**!Nos Vemos!**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	5. Día 4: Bouquet De Rosas

**Mis Queridos Lectores:**

**Tengo Que Decirles Que **

**Ya Hemos Pasado La Mitad **

**De Este Grandioso Fic :3**

**Me Da Un Poco de Pena**

**Por que La verdad Disfruto **

**Como Nunca Escribir La **

**Trama De Esta Historia...**

_**Dislaimer: M.K Es El Único Dueño de Naruto y sus personajes. **_

* * *

**7 Días**

Ese era el número disponible para Sasuke Uchiha,

quien había hecho algo que podría ser la ruptura de su relación con Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

**Día 4: Bouquet De Rosas **

Le había dado el manual a Sakura, tan pronto la había visto en la escuela. Sin decir nada mas, se lo había dejado en las manos. Sinceramente no estaba para decirle a las chicas 'halagos' mañaneros. Después de todo, Hinata lo había ignorado de la peor manera; tanto así que sus humores estaban arruinados. Algunos hasta se encontraban sorprendidos al ver al mujeriego número 1 estar en condiciones tan deplorables.

¿Cual sería la razón? Se preguntaban; hasta daba miedo verlo tan serio. No era Sasuke; el chico con la sonrisa pícara, el que estaba siempre de humor para cualquier locura. Hasta las chicas extrañaban como el Uchiha venía a darle uno de los mejores 'Buenos Días', y de solo verlo pasar sin siquiera mirarlas, daba mucho por lo cual que desmotivarse.

Así que, acostado sobre el césped del jardín interior de la escuela, bajo la copa de un árbol siendo su compañero. Alejado de la multitud que se formaba a la hora del receso de la mañana. Sasuke estaba buscando una manera de pensar mas profundamente. Estos pasados días se han vuelto un poco complicado. Al paso que iba, lo mas probable era que se le quemara el cerebro.

-Que difícil es complacer a una mujer.- comentó el de manera silenciosa. -No,corrijo eso. Que difícil es complacer a Hinata Hyuga.- rió de manera sarcástica.

Por que sí, que mucho le estaba costando. La Re-Conquista era mas difícil que la misma conquista. Sin embargo en tan solo 3 días había pasado el doble de trabajo de lo que había hecho cuando trataba de cortejarla a principio.

_¿Que hago? _esa era la pregunta que se hacia continuamente a lo largo de ese día. Hasta el final de clases, vio desaparecer a la peliazul. Y al parecer, como si fuera una casual broma del karma. Los demás chicos de la escuela la seguían descaradamente. Por que al ver eso, ¿lo hizo sentirse molesto? El sabía mas que bien que ella no le haría caso a ninguno de esos tarados.

-Ino-chan.-escuchó a sus espaldas el Uchiha, miro de reojo a la chica rubia que era sumamente tímida, con ese mechón rubio tapando uno de sus azules zafiros que tenía como ojos. -Podemos hacer el trabajo hoy, ¿te parece bien?- la compañera que le preguntaba no la conocía. Aun así se quedo a escuchar el intercambio de sus palabras.

-Ah..y-yo no podré.-dijo la Yamanaka.- T-tengo que atender la floristería.- expresó ella calladamente.

¿Floristería?

Se quedo estancado en ese termino, mientras de momento su cerebro generaba muchas ideas. Muchas de ellas... Sonrió con autosuficiencia, claro. ¿Como no lo había pensado antes? Las ideas en su cabeza habían renacido nuevamente. Así lo sentía. Además, las flores eran su firma personal. Sobretodo las rosas...

.

-S-Sasuke-kun.- pronunció con labios temblorosos la chica rubia que miraba al Uchiha con mucha sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Mi querida Ino-chan.- empezó a decirle el pelinegro.- Tengo que hacerte un pedido muy especial.-sonrió ante eso.

-¿Que...que clase de pedido?- la rubia empezó a mover sus manos, ya que estaba empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosa ante la sonrisa del chico.

-Rosas...- fue todo lo que le dijo.- Las mas rojas y lindas. Muchas de ellas...- fue el pedido de el.- ¿Lo puedes hacer?-

-Y-yo...-dijo.-Creo que puedo hacer algo.- comentó ella silenciosamente.

-Eres un sol, Ino-chan.- fue todo lo que le dijo el, mientras depositaba el dinero necesario para pagar por el arreglo que la chica Yamanaka haría.-Ino...-

-¿S-sí?- dijo esta, con un par de flores en sus manos.

-Haz lo mejor que puedes hacer.-dijo el a modo de respuesta.

Si esto salía bien, le estaría agradecido a la Floristería Yamanaka de por vida.

.

Hinata estaba sentada en su cuarto, muchos libros escolares amontonados a su alrededor. Aunque realmente ella aparentaba estar estudiando, la verdad era que pensaba intensamente. ¿En lo idiota que era Sasuke Uchiha?

Probablemente...

_En lo mucho que lo extrañas. _Suspiró, era cierto, pese a todo lo que había pasado con lo de...las bragas. Digamos que el enojo, estaba bajando la intensidad. Y puede que aunque, el chico, aun reciente con sus tácticas de mujeriego, podía llegar a ser un poco... encantador.

Por dios, como no si era Sasuke Uchiha. De alguna manera u otra lograba causar efecto en las chicas. Y ella, era un vivo ejemplo, ya que sentía que lo extrañaba y...

-¿Que rayos pienso?- se regaño a si misma en alta voz.-Estoy cada vez peor.-

La puerta de la entrada sonó en ese instante. Ella miro hacia el techo por unos momentos.

-No puede ser.- murmuro para si misma. Pero en el fondo, estaba emocionada de saber que quizás, el chico estaba al otro lado de la puerta, tratando como siempre de llamar su atención. Por que claro que ella se había fijado en esos detalles que el había hecho para con ella. Y la verdad se hallaba esperando por mas. Preguntándose día tras día que haría aquel idiota.

Este día no era la excepción... Y claro que se halló sorprendida cuando lo primero que vio cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con unas flores rojas. Rosas... mas bien.

-¿Que es esto,Uchiha?- a pesar de que, el gran arreglo tapaba la cara del "individuo" que lo sostenía. Ella no tenía que sera tan genio para saber que persona era la que llegaba con ese tipo de ideas.

-Te Gusta, ¿no?- su casa apareció.- Nadie le dice que no a unas rosas como estas.-

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo las aceptare?- le pregunto ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por que a las mujeres les gusta.- se alzó de hombros.

Ella solo alzó una ceja, ¿que quería decir con eso?

-Ya no, ¿estas enojada conmigo?- le pregunto.

-Esperabas que saltara en tus brazos, al ver esto.-dijo esta en respuesta.- ¿No es así?-

-Veo que no te gusto.-fue lo que murmuro el.

-No quiero hablar de esto.- dijo ella.- Ni siquiera sabes por que estoy molesta.

-¡Estoy tratando de arreglarlo!- a este punto hasta Hinata le tomo por sorpresa esa reacción. -No se que mas hacer. Hago todo lo que puedo, pero al parecer tu no quieres arreglarlo.-

Ella solo se quedó callada al escuchar aquello. -Una disculpa hubiera sido mejor, que todas las atenciones y los regalos.- dijo esta.

El chico solo se quedo totalmente callado, al escucharla hablar tan calladamente, pero eso no era nada bueno para el. En vez de mejorara las coas se tornaron un poco mas complicada de lo que realmente estaban.

-No soy como las demás chicas.-dijo.-Pensé que lo sabías.- con eso, y sin hacerle algún daño al regalo como en otras ocasiones, cerró la puerta. Sasuke suspirando de acumulada frustración, con el sonido de una lluvia por comenzar a sus espaldas...

.

.

* * *

**Espero que Les Haya Gustado El Capítulo**

**Gracias Por Todos Los Comentarios**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	6. Día 5: Un Intento Más

**Good Evening... ^-^ **

**Ya Que Todos Aquí Estamos Disfrutando **

**De Esta Etapa En La Historia**

**Quiero Decirles Que Puede :DD**

**Que Empiece El Drama 'o'**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Es Parte De La Cabeza De M.K. Lamentablemente, No Es Mío Y Lo Admito.**_

* * *

**7 Días**

Ese era el número disponible para Sasuke Uchiha, quien había hecho algo

que podría ser la ruptura de su relación con la Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

**Capítulo 6: Día 5: Un Intento Más**

La verdad del asunto era que Sasuke no podía dormir, las palabras que su, ya muy lejana, novia le habían dicho aquello. Le había quitado el sueño totalmente, y probablemente le había ganado un resfriado. ¿Acaso todo se podía volver un poco peor?

Esperaba que no. Sinceramente, todo esto se volvía mas difícil y sin embargo el seguía allí, persistiendo. ¿Por que lo hacía? El era Sasuke Uchiha, cualquier mujer a la primera sonrisa caía, podía olvidarse de Hinata Hyuga, seguir con su camino, y conocer a mas mujeres. Quienes seguramente serían mas lindas, y sobretodo mas amable que ella. Esa parecía una buena opción, pero ¿por que no lo hacía?

Se volteó mirando hacia la pared. ¿Una disculpa? Eso era todo lo que pedía...

Nuevamente, ¿Tan Grave había sido su falta?

Dejo escapar otro suspiro.

Sabía que aveces era un idiota, como decía Hinata. Que le encantaba estar siempre detrás de las mujeres, ya que estas eran su punto débil. Y por supuesto le encantaba estar de 'Lindo' a todas partes. ¿Por que sinceramente a quien no? El tenía conciencia de quien era realmente. Y aun así había logrado enamorar a una chica de carácter fuerte como Hinata Hyuga.

La primera vez había sido muy complicado, pero esta vez, era autentica mente terrible. Más con esto ultimo que le había dicho, le estaba quitando el sueño. Más bien no había nada de el, ya que se acercaba el amanecer y ni siquiera cinco minutos había descansado.

Hinata era una muchacha muy especial, por ende necesitaba una disculpa muy especial.

.

Había llegado temprano a la escuela. Se había cansado de dar tantas vueltas en su cama sin resultado alguno. Tras pedir un vaso de pura cafeína para ayudarlo a mantenerse despierto. Y dejando extrañada a las mujeres que trabajaban,ya que sabían de la costumbre del chico en pedir un _'Non Fat Capuccino'_ y claro como no olvidarse del empalagoso 'Buenos Días' al que ellas estaban acostumbrados.

En una de las mesas de la terraza, se hallaba sentado completamente solo. Un libro frente a el, era su único compañero en esas circunstancias, el cual no estaba viendo. Estaba aun sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales hasta este punto parecen eternos. Mientras mas vueltas le daba al asunto mas se preocupaba, y claro que se rompía la cabeza por saber que mas ideas su cerebro era capaz de generar.

-Sasuke...-alzó la cabeza para mirar a una persona con tan familiares ojos, la decepción fue grande cuando supo que no era al Hyuga que el realmente quería ver.

-Neji...-saludó.- ¿Que pasó?-

-Vaya que serio.- fue lo que le dijo el castaño.- Eso debería preguntarte yo. ¿Que tienes? ¿Te castraron?- se echó a reír ante su comentario.

-No estoy de humor. Dime realmente que quieres, ¿si?- quería ir al grano, soportar a Neji tan temprano, era peor que soportar a Ino Yamanaka con sus tartamudeos.

-No quiero nada en particular.-dijo.-Solo quiero saber como te va. ¿Tienes planes?-

-Honestamente.- empezó a decir.-Tengo un asunto mas importante que hacer, que acompañarte al sauna a ligar mujeres.-

-Es la primera vez que rechazas nuestro pasatiempo.-comento Neji, después de quedarse unos segundos mirándolo casi absorto.

-Dejame tranquilo, no estoy para tus 'costumbres pervertidas.'-recalcó nuevamente el chico Uchiha.

-Mi prima esta en esos planes que tienes que hacer, ¿no es así?-ahondo en el asunto.

Sasuke solo lo miro por unos segundos.-¿Que saber, Neji?- cuestiono.

-Cuando Hinata me golpea por tan solo respirar cerca de ella, es que ella está realmente molesta, y no es conmigo específicamente.- dijo.

-¿Que se supone que haga?- exploto el. -No tengo idea de que mas hacer. Y ella me pide una disculpa...no se que exactamente que hacer.-

-'Chillax' Sasuke..- le dijo Neji.- Yo se lo que tienes que hacer.-

El lo miró extrañado. -¿En que estas pensando?- el verlo tan relajado no le dio muy buena señal que digamos.

-Confía en mí.- le dijo.- Soy el primo de Hinata y se algo que le gustara. Y si tenemos suerte...- se acercó mas a el.- Nos dejara hacer un trío con ella.- la sonrisa de pervertido apareció causando mas escalofríos en el Uchiha.

.

-¿Estas seguro de que esto va a funcionar?- pregunto por milésima vez Sasuke.

Eran las siete de la noche, estaba vestido de etiqueta. A lo cual se sentía totalmente 'ridículo'. Estaba frente a la casa de Hinata, junto con otras personas, contactos de Neji, el cual estaba coqueteando con alguna chica, quien lo abofeteo tan pronto el le pidió una foto de ella indecorosa.

-Claro que sí.-contesto mientras el chico se mimaba la mejilla afectada, la cual tenía la mano marcada.-Estas mujeres son tan contradictorias, en los concursos de bellezas quieren llegar a la competencia de Bikini's pero cuando uno le pide una foto así se molestan.-

Sasuke solo se rió ante eso. Pero volviendo a su preocupación, ¿que tenía que hacer ahora?

-Ella es mi familia, esto le encantara. Ya veras que sí.- dijo.- Lo que ella quiere es una disculpa. ¿no?

-Hai.- dijo

-Entonces tienes que cantársela.-

-¿Cantar?- dijo este completamente sorprendido. Aquello no estaba en el trato. El no cantaba ni el cumpleaños.-Yo no haré nada de eso.-

-No seas tonto.-regaño el castaño Hyuga.- Tiene que ser tu, para que fluya la magia.-

-¿Que magia? De que rayos hablas...-

-Tienes que hacerlo. Si realmente quieres que Hinata te perdone, lo tienes que hacer. Ya veras que le gustara.-

-Esto es estúpido.- dijo el pelinegro tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-No lo es. Ya veras que dará resultado.-dijo.-Ademas, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?-

.

Estaba completamente empapado. ¿Por que? Gracias a que cuando iba a cantar la segunda estrofa, un gran balde de agua salió disparado hacia ellos.

-Esto es increíble.-murmuro para si mismo.-Te dije que esto no iba a funcionar.- se quejó con Neji, quien estaba escurriendo su largo cabello.

-Ve el lado positivo, Sasuke.- comento un poco nerviosos el Hyuga.

-¿Cual?- pregunto hastiado.

-Tu carrera como cantante sería un fracaso.-dijo el.

Sasuke solo rosó sus negras orbes. Aun mojado, miró hacía arriba donde la chica lo miraba, con decepción en sus ojos claros.

-Hinata..- llamó el.- Yo...-

-Quiero que te vayas.- dijo ella a modo de disfrazada petición.-Tanto tú, como tu grupo.- con eso vió como ella cerraba la ventana.

-Espera...- pero era tarde, ya ella se había ido.

Sasuke bufó mientras maldecía. Y pensar que todo esto iba a funcionar en algo, cuando realmente no lo era. El lo sabía, ¿quien en su sano juicio le hacía caso a Neji? La verdad se sentía peor de lo que realmente se sentía anteriormente.

-Despidelos. Me voy a casa.- se despidió del castaño, caminando lejos de allí el y sus pensamientos como única compañía.

* * *

**Solo A Dos Capítulos de Terminar... u.u**

**Nos Vemos Mis Amados Lectores**

**Gracias Por Leer **

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	7. Día 6: Comprendiendo Sentimientos

**Mis Amados Lectores**

**¿Listos Para Este Capitulo? ¿Sí? o ¿no?**

**Espero Que Sí.. :33**

_**Disclaimer: El Mundo de Naruto No Es Mío. Todo Esto Es Creación De M.K. **_

* * *

**7 Días**

Ese era el número disponible para Sasuke Uchiha, quien había hecho algo

que podría ser la ruptura de su relación con la Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

**Capítulo 7: Día 6: Comprendiendo Sentimientos **

Se habían tropezado en el pasillo de la escuela, en uno de tantos de ellos que existían. Se miraron por unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente como para saber que en aquel punto las cosas no estaban funcionando como debían. Que las cosas estaban totalmente confundidas. Más aun por lo que ambos sentían. Después de la orquesta fallida, y de formar la peor serenata en el mundo...una de las peores.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos sabía del otro de ninguna manera. Quizás por que se evitaban, o por que sinceramente lo habían pensado de esa manera ambos. Algo dentro de ellos dejaba de sentirse igual, era como si se transformara. Cambiara de una manera, y el esperaba que fuera lo mejor. Sin embargo ella, no quería pensar en lo que seguramente sería ese sentimiento de vacío en su interior.

No le gustaba sentirse de esa manera tan... culpable. Pero eso era como se sentía especialmente esa mañana. Más aun al verlo a él. Solo lo había visto unos segundos, antes de voltear hacía el lado contrario. A pesar de todo, ese fue el tiempo suficiente como para que notara como la expresión de el no era la misma. La manera jocosa con la que el actuaba, no era la misma de siempre. Es como si hubiera desaparecido... El estaba totalmente cambiado.

¿Acaso ella había sido muy...cruel con el?

-Imposible.-dijo esta en medio de la clase interrumpiendo al maestro. En un movimiento impulsivo y brusco, el libro que tenía sobre su escritorio cayó haciendo un ruido estruendoso sobre el suelo del aula. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se rehusó a avergonzarse. Mas aun al ofrecer una explicación...

Sasuke despertó de sus muy lejanos pensares cuando el sonido de algo caer lo trajo de vuelta. Miró hacía el lugar afectado, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la misma persona dueña de sus pensamientos con un rosado en sus mejillas; tenía el ceño fruncido, y al parecer mas molesta que de costumbre. Sin embargo, conociendo su manera testaruda de ser, ella solo tomo sus cosas y paso por su lado, para salir del aula de clases.

Segundos después la campana había sonado anunciando el final de la jornada escolar por ese día. Salió tan pronto como pudo, para ir detrás de ella. Supo que era tarde cuando los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes desesperados por salir de esa institución. Lo ultimo que vio de ella fue su espalda, después de eso desapareció y supo que no podría hacer nada más.

Solo darle su espacio.

Aquello lo haría, por que quizás, y solo quizás el también necesitaba algún tiempo para poder tranquilizar esos sentimientos que desde unos días no lo dejaban tranquilo, al punto de tenerlo desesperado al hallarse impotente y no poder hacer nada para lograr el corazón de la chica que le gustaba. Y así de una vez comprender lo que realmente pasaba con el.

.

Un día como el de hoy, esperaba que no se volviera a repetir, por estar distraída y dejarse llevar por el descontrol de sus emociones. Prácticamente todo había salido mal. Y eso no era algo que se podía permitir, para cualquier detalle. Mínimo que fuera, tenía que ser perfecto. Ella era perfeccionista por naturaleza.

-Y todo por el idiota de Uchiha...- se lamentó a si misma con gran pesar. En el fondo sabía que no era la culpa de el. Pero le era mas sencillo decir aquello, que aceptar que fue por ella. ¿no?

Por que ella tenía sentimientos por el. No era gusto, un simple capricho de adolescente. Era algo más, algo que ella no podía señalar con exactitud. Llegó a pensar que ella era la más idiota de los dos. El por reírse de ella. O ella por pensar en el de manera continua. Es como si le hiciera falta...

Mas ahora cuando el aparecía con sus tontos regalos y los cuales era una manera de demostrar lo detallista que podría llegar a ser. Ahora lo extrañaba mas que nunca, cuando seguía dando vueltas por toda su casa, esperando que alguien tocara la puerta. Esperando que el llegara con una nueva locura para tratar de conquistarla.

Pero al parecer no iba a llegar...

Con un suspiro frustrado se levanto de la cama. Se rehusaba a dejarse 'torturar' gracias a sus pensamientos, fue directo a la cocina, preparándose una merienda ligera, y justo cuando iba a buscar algo que tomar. Miro el calendario que estaba en la puerta del refrigerador. Vio los días, el mes. Los números...

Pero no solo eso, se dio cuenta de que tan solo quedaban dos días... 48 Horas para ella cumplir su promesa. La pregunta era:

_¿Estaba ella dispuesta a olvidarse de él? _

Aun si le tomara un milenio, ¿lo haría?

-Si no duró una semana para luchar por mi...- dijo, convencida de que el se había cansado de ella.-Seguro sera sencillo.-

Pero ella no se lo creía, Sasuke era muy especial para ella, en su vida. Eso era algo que no podía evitar, por mas promesas que hiciera de alejarse. Su corazón no tenía conocimiento de ello.

.

.

Él por otro lado, analizaba. Estaba despedazando todo lo sucedido tan cuidadosamente. Desde ese día, ese minuto donde las cosas entre ellos cambiaron tan dramáticamente. Y no para bien. Las Bragas de Ositos...

¿Como no olvidarse de eso?

Había sido la sorpresa mas adorable de todas. Más aun que Hinata llevara esa prenda lo tornaba todo mas tierno aún. Pero fue por eso, que su relación pasó por lo que esta pasando ahora, lo comprendía bien ahora. Aunque su propósito no era burlarse de ello. Fue su culpa, lo admitía. Reírse no fue una sabia decisión.

Era una chica que se tomaba su orgullo muy en serio. Ademas de que era de carácter fuerte. Como no olvidar ese detalle,siempre supo que no era una chica normal. Eso era obvio. Por eso le había llamado la atención, siempre tan segura de si misma. Era admirable la manera en que se desenvolvía. Y como ella lograba hacerse notar. Además de que era muy bella, y como sus labios siempre se ven tentadores con ese labial rojo que es su costumbre usar.

Y sus sentimientos fueron más allá, cuando logró conquistarla. Pasar mas tiempo con ella, conociéndola. Hasta que lo que había empezado a germinar en su interior por ella se fuera intensificando. El perderle así tan abruptamente, le dio a entender algo. No podía dejarla ir así por que sí...

Tenía que hacer algo por ello.

* * *

**Ahora...¿Que Ustedes Mis Bellos Lectores Creen Que Pase?**

**Esperan Que se Arreglen ¿verdad?**

**Estén Pendiente Al Próximo Y Ultimo Capítulo**

**De Este Grandioso Mini-Fic :3**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	8. Día 7: Todo O Nada

**Llego El Momento Mas & El Menos Esperado**

**Me Da Pena Terminar**

**Pero Al Mismo Tiempo Ando Emocionada :D**

**¿Eso es bueno? .-.**

_**Disclaimer: El Brillante Mundo De Naruto Es Totalmente de M.K.**_

* * *

**7 Días**

Ese era el número disponible para Sasuke Uchiha, quien había hecho algo

que podría ser la ruptura de su relación con Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

**Capítulo 8: Día 7: Todo O Nada **

Era ella, o su usual café mañanero estaba amargo. Las dos cucharadas de azúcar siempre le habían sabido bien, pero no este viernes en particular. Tampoco su sueño ayer había querido cooperar con ella. Sin duda uno de los peores días de su existencia. Ella no podía hacer nada más, como único acompañante en esa deprimente mañana tenía a su taza de líquido marrón humeante.

¿Que opciones tenía cuando ella se hallaba perdida?

No le gustaba sentirse así. Era como si su personalidad independiente y dominante se alejara de ella de la peor manera. Abandonándola...y eso era difícil de soportar. Ella no era así, y ese no era el método mas común para ella. Que complicado parecía ir todo, y no de muy buena manera. Por que a pesar de lo mucho peleaba su mente y corazón. Era inevitable el no extrañar a Sasuke.

Ese sentimiento creció cuando el no pareció, ni siquiera en la escuela la buscó. Se había dado por vencido, y te decepcionaste de tan solo pensarlo. Pero mas decepcionada estabas tú de ti misma, al saber que tenías un poco de esperanza en él. Que debajo de todo ese acto de 'Chico Sexy' había en realidad alguien con buenas intenciones. Y que a pesar de sus maltratos.

Por que ella utilizaba la fuerza bruta para hacerlo sufrir. Quizás se había excedido, o tal vez... el se había cansado. La decepción mayor no es por él, era lo que te decías. Y puede que no haya querido aceptar que el se alejó gracias a ella. No lo quería lejos, por que lo mas que deseaba era verlo, decirle a la cara lo idiota que era. Esas cosas... simplemente quería que todo fuera como antes. Lo cual ahora mismo, parecía más imposible que nunca.

Había llegado el día 7...

Solo era cuestión de hora. Y por mas que le doliera tenía que olvidarse de él. Por que sinceramente eso era lo menos que quería. No lo deseaba en lo absoluto, y cada vez todo parecía ir mas y mas doloroso. De momento le entraron ganas de llorar, pero antes de que la primera lágrima rodara por sus mejilla ella la sacó.

Nunca se permitía ese tipo de debilidades, ni aun cuando estaba sola. Esa no era ella, y por más que una situación le hiciera daño, ella no se daba el lujo de ser débil. Sería como fracasar con su persona.

Entonces, ¿que esperaba?

Desmoronarse no era su opción... pero lentamente lo hacía. ¿Como se podía extrañar tanto a una persona? Acaso, ¿era posible sentir lo que ella sentía en esos instantes?

-¡Hinata!- su cabeza se levantó de pronto al escuchar el grito de una persona.

¿Que rayos pasaba?

-¡Hinata!- lo escuchó otra vez; esta vez se puso en pie, de manera un poco insegura, empezando a caminar hacía la ventana. Estaba a punto de confirmar su leve sospecha.

-¿Sasuke?- murmuro al ver al pelinegro en medio de la calle, mirando hacia la casa. Estaba vestido con su ropa civil. Tenía el rostro un poco cansando, sus ojos perlas lo notaron así. Pensaba que estaba loco, por empezar a gritar en medio de la calle, y a esa hora. Casi eran las ocho... Pensó que estaba loco, y hasta no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver su actuar, después de todo el no se había dado por vencido. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se paró en seco.

¿Que tenía que hacer ahora?

.

Por el otro lado, Sasuke no sabía que mas hacer. Así que hizo lo primero que le dictó el instinto. Había llamado a su nombre tres veces. Es cierto que era muy temprano, pero algo le decía que hablara que ya era tiempo de hacerlo. Tenía que arriesgarlo todo...

-Hinata...-gritó.-Escúchame. Eso es todo lo que pido.-comenzó a decir el. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su garganta, pero no había segundos para ponerse nervioso.- Se que no soy un caballero, no soy una persona que se deja llevar por lo que realmente vale. Lo sabía... por que así era yo. Mi idea estaba mal, nunca pensaba en lo que eran los sentimientos.- paró mientras se acercaba unos pasos.

-Siempre me considere un rey, podía tener a cualquiera que quisiera. Actuar como me diera la gana. Reírme... y eso aveces me parecía vacío. Desde siempre, me pareciste una chica interesante. Sabías, exactamente, que hacer para hacerte notar. Para hacerte valer de entre las demás. Y eso me gustó. Quizás por que yo no tenía idea de como hacerlo.- admitió.

-Lo siento..- siguió el.-Nunca me quise burlar de ti. Con lo de los... 'ositos'.- dijo un poco rosado mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos.-Mi primer pensamiento no fue que eras una niña o algo así... la verdad me pareció adorable.- rió ante eso.- Lamento también, que te intentara comprar el perdón con regalos. Nunca me di cuenta de que lo hacía cada vez mas peor hasta ayer.- siguió diciendo.- Y claro, pido disculpa por darle un mal espectáculo en vivo. No soy muy bueno cantando...- se rió nuevamente de su miseria.

-Me di cuenta de que eres una chica especial. Siempre lo supe, pero esta semana. Estos... 7 días. Me iba dando cuenta de ello.-dijo él, se acercó un poco más.-Pero también me di cuenta, que...No puedo ser un rey, sino puedo tratarte como una princesa.- dijo guardando unos segundos antes de llegar al final.

-No vine con regalos. Nada de globos, dulces, osos, manuales... ni siquiera te escribí una canción.-sonrió el, mirando al suelo, antes de proseguir.-Con lo único que vine, fue con mi corazón... Te Amo.- dijo el, mirando específicamente la puerta.-Es lo ultimo y lo más valioso que te puedo ofrecer.-

Se quedó mirando por cierto tiempo más...esperando que tal vez ella apareciera. Saliera a abrazarlo como en esas escenas de novela que veía su madre. Pero no debía de hacerse ilusiones, las cosas con Hinata no funcionaban de esa manera. Tenía que saberlo... Con un suspiro cansando y con una derrota. Dio media vuelta para irse a su casa.. o donde sus pies lo guiaran. Y cuando su peor pensamiento cruzó su mente algo lo detuvo.

-¡Uchiha!- Hinata lo sorprendió tomándolo por la camisa. Mirando se muy de cerca, mientras el inevitablemente tragaba. Ella lo besó... era un beso rudo, pero de cierta manera tenía un toque dulce. Más bien romántico...Ambos se besaron como si el tiempo en los pasado días hubieran sido décadas. Ella pasó las manos por su cuello, y el posó las suyas en su cintura, apegándose cada vez mas.

-Eres un idiota.- le dijo ella.- Aun no se como yo me pude enamorar de ti.- murmuro nuevamente.

Sasuke al escuchar eso rió.-Son los encantos de un Uchiha.- ella le dio en le hombro en respuesta.-Te Amo...-repitió.

Se miraron por un tiempo. Antes de ella esbozar una autentica y bella sonrisa.-También Te Amo...- se besaron nuevamente por que el tiempo lo meritaba.

¿Como no hallarse feliz en ese momento?

.

* * *

**Aquí Esta El Final...! :D **

**Espero Que Se Hayan Emocionado... Por Que Yo Sí Lo Hice :'3**

_**Agradecimientos A: **_**Dark****Amy-chan, dniiz, Saara-Chan94, andrea, Elena, .3, hinatacris, Izumi xdd, mina-chan, Chany-sensei, deeboo102, michy U.C, Wii, Dattabane-ttebayo, RukiaNeechan, Andreaeb182,fujioka-chan, Guest, sasuhinafan por siempre, ZirtaEvans, Methy, nn, CrazyBlueFlower,Hinata-Yoruichi... **

**Los Demás Lectores Gracias También . El comentario No Me Importa Mucho. El Hecho De Que Lean Llega Al Corazón. :3 Gracias A Todos Por La Bella Oportunidad Que Me Han Dado. **

**¡No Me Iré Para Siempre! So..Nos Vemos En Mis Próximos Fics :D**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
